


Form

by theinconceivabletruth



Series: Tao Meditations [1]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Sparring, Tao - Freeform, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinconceivabletruth/pseuds/theinconceivabletruth
Summary: Costis watches his king fight.Day 212: FormPart of a series of daily writing exercises, based on a book of daily Tao meditations.
Relationships: Eugenides & Costis Ormentiedes
Series: Tao Meditations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710055
Kudos: 17





	Form

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series based on 365 Tao: Daily Meditations, using each day's theme as a prompt. The poem at the beginning is taken from the book, and does not belong to me.

_ At first, form is needed.  _

_ Then doubt and inhibition must be dispelled.  _

_ Eventually, form is celebrated with joy,  _

_ And expression becomes formless.  _

_ The King, _ Costis thought uncharitably,  _ makes that look far too easy. _ It was not the first time he had thought this. 

He was watching the King flow through one of his now-routine sparring matches with the Guard. The King's movements were swift and smooth; he flowed like water between the blows of his hapless opponent, spontaneous and unpredictable. He was utterly beautiful. 

Costis would almost have said the King used no true form at all - except then one of the most basic forms would gracefully disembowel you, with the most perfect timing. It was always unexpected. It also forced you to swallow any protestations of unfairness, because clearly, the King was just that good. 

Costis wondered if his own failing was that he was too rigid in his swordplay, too bound by the proscribed forms. 

"The forms aren't what limit you, Costis." Costis jerked slightly as the King spoke from his elbow. He had left the other guard gasping in the dirt behind him. The bout had ended fast enough that Costis hadn’t noticed the King coming up next to him. Costis mentally thanked the other guard for his sacrifice. 

"What limits me, My King?"

The King casually tucked his wooden practice sword under his arm before he continued. It was a move that would have driven the collective Guard spare not so long ago. 

"The forms really are crucial, Costis - but you think too much. They have to become a natural part of your movements. Then," and here the King sounded as if he were quoting someone, "the beauty of the fight shows itself as it is, doubts fade away, and each fight is new, fresh, and full of wonderful insights." 

The tone of his voice drove Costis to say, "You don't actually believe that." 

The King glanced at him, and Costis himself had a wonderful insight from the light in the King's eyes. No matter how beautiful the King was, he was about to get a thrashing. 

"Well then, Costis. They do say only time can bring experience."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please bear in mind that these have minimal editing in terms of grammar. 
> 
> There are several other works in this series, from multiple fandoms.


End file.
